Helium
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: 12th season. When Sam is hit by a spell that turns him into a child, the only way to reverse it is with Rowena's help, but Crowley sent her to the 17th century for fun.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** 12th season. When Sam is hit by a spell that turns him into a child, the only way to reverse it is with Rowena's help, but Crowley sent her to the 17th century for fun.

 **Helium**

 _But even superwoman_

 _Sometimes needed superman's soul_

 _Help me out of this hell_

 _Your love lifts me up like helium_

 _Your love lifts me up when I'm down down down_

 _When I hit the ground_

 _You're all I need_

 **Helium-Sia**

Dean had his head resting on his hands, on the bed of the hotel where he and his brother were staying. They were hunting a witch who had been turning many men into frogs, but when the brothers went hunting her, she had hit Sam with something and disappeared. And when they had arrived at the hotel, with the lights off, they realized that Sam was bewitched. Coming near the 'darkness', he turned into a 10 years old boy.

"When I find this wretched witch I'm going to make her cry like a baby!"

"Dean... We can't waste time searching for her, we need another witch to break my spell and help us to locate her." The boy said as he ate his cereal and Dean looked at him suspiciously.

"You're not thinking about..."

"Rowena. C'mon Dean, even unwillingly, she's helped us over and over again." The boy said, feeling his face flush as his brother continued to stare at him with narrowed eyes.

Even being a 10-year-old again, wanting to eat cereal and play video games, there was small part of his 34-year-old self that couldn't deny that he had been attracted to the Hell King's mother for some time, she'd started to show another side of her, who deep inside cared to help them, even when she said she wanted to gain something from it, she was also beautiful to someone who was 300 years old, with her bright green eyes and soft red hair.

And the way she talked to him when they'd partner up, smirking and teasing made him start to feel something, even though he knew Dean wouldn't approve. After all, the two always disagreed, she trying to fool him and Dean trying to break the deals.

"Oh Sam... Well, we don't have other choice..."

Part of Dean still didn't trust her 100%, but he couldn't deny that he was beginning to sympathize with the witch, since she had helped him regain his memories. His fear was that Sam would end up hurting himself by getting involved with another supernatural being, but he also knew the hunter could take care of himself.

"Alright, let's call her."

Dean then picked up his cell phone and dialed the number, but who answered was someone else.

"Hello boys, my mother can't answer now." Crowley said lively. "She is facing a witch hunt in the 17th century."

"Crowley, we don't have time, we need her now." Dean said without patience as Sam frowned, listening to the conversation. "Ask her to come here now."

"Like I said, she's busy, she should have thought twice before sending my son back on that ship. Have a good afternoon." And he hung up.

"And now, Dean?"

The brothers looked at each other, knowing he was still annoyed that they and Rowena had helped send his son to the ship where he would die to be with his girlfriend. Dean sighed and dialed Crowley's number:

"Listen here, you idiot, if it's an apology you want, here it goes: We're sorry we did that, but your son wanted to do that, he wanted to be with his girlfriend in eternity, not to live here without her, but sorry." Dean paused, listening to Crowley's breathing. "But we need help, Sam was hit by a spell and became a child."

And then, Crowley appeared in the middle of the hotel room, smiling curiously at the younger version of Sam.

"Ah moose, you were a cutie..."

Sam rolled his eyes as he used to do when he was this age, and people told him that, because he was shorter than Dean, with his hair falling over his bright eyes.

"Can you help us?"

"Um... It's the kiss spell, also known as rejuvenation." Crowley said and Dean approached, concerned.

"And you can break this?"

"No. Like I said, it's known as the kiss spell, the only way to break it is another witch kissing you." Sam's mouth fell open. "The temporary cure would be a girl kissing your face and you would return to your adult form, but as soon as you came into contact with some kind of darkness, you would return being 10 years old."

"Can't you bring her back?" Sam asked, biting his lip, and Crowley laughed.

"But he's so polite like that... No, I'm not going to bring her back yet, I want her to suffer a little more there in the 17th century." He said, folding his arms and although he started to like her, he wanted her to regret what had happened. "If you want, I can send one of you there."

"I'll." Sam said bravely and Dean protested, worried about his brother.

"Sam, it's dangerous for you to go to her in this form, no, I will."

"Dean, if I stay and Crowley decide to change his mind, I won't be able to stop him in this form, I'll go, I'll come back quickly with her. Please..." Sam asked, staring at his brother earnestly, showing that an adult part of him was still there. He wanted to save the witch.

"Ok" Dean said with a sigh and then, Crowley smiled, snapping his fingers and a chambermaid appeared there, confused and he said:

"My nephew hit his head and was crying, wanting a kiss to feel better, could you do the honors?"

"Of course..." The girl said, a little confused and then smiled at Sam, stooping down. "You're going to be okay."

And she kissed his face, making the boy blush and then, Crowley made her disappear as Sam returned to his adult form.

When Sam entered the portal Crowley had opened for him, giving him five hours before bringing them back, the hunter found himself in a 17th century Scottish square. The square was made of stone and many people stopped with their wagons near a crowd standing in front of a wooden platform with some well-dressed men, another man with a hood, and, with a rope around her neck in a gallows, Rowena.

"Rowena..." He whispered in surprise as he approached the crowd to get closer to the platform.

The witch had iron cuffs on her wrists, her pale pink dress was dirty with dirt and she had a cut on her lip, her hair messed up, making him angry. But despite the situation and the rope that seemed to tighten more and more around her neck, she held her pose, her eyes shining dangerously, a malicious smile on her lips.

"So you confess your crimes before you die, witch?" One of the men asked, looking at her scornfully, and Rowena spat on his face.

"I'll see you in hell, dear Felix." She replied sweetly, before the executioner tightened the rope, and she coughed.

"You're going to pay for that, you bewitched me!" And he stepped toward her, raising his hand and for a moment, Rowena's eyes widened.

Rowena knew that even after she was dead, the spell she had placed on her thigh would bring her back, but if there were two types of death that she hated most and that brought back bad memories were gallows and fires, she hated with all her strength and was very annoyed that Crowley had done it. She could feel the rope tightening and the satisfaction of the people, and of the repulsive Felix, Crowley's father.

Part of her understood what her son was feeling for what had happened to his own son. Crowley and her were always trying to kill each other, but she wanted to start having a better relationship with him, was tired of the taunts, he sending demons after her and she, casting spells on him.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled up on the platform and grabbed Felix's arm and the two guards pointed their swords at him. "This woman is innocent!"

Her eyes met Rowena's, and she looked shocked to see him there, her lips parted, but also, she seemed a little happy.

"She's being accused of witchcraft, you don't know anything!"

"I came from the future!" Sam said earnestly and everyone's eyes widened and then he took the phone out of his pocket and turned on the flashlight, pointing at Felix, feeling one of the swords pointed at him. "This weapon was developed by the Americans and if you kill me, or this woman, the whole city will explode."

"Bullshit!" The other man beside Felix said in disbelief.

"Want to see?" And he turned on a rock music and set it on the timer, timed for 5 minutes, showing them both. "You see these numbers, when it reaches 0, everything will explode, so let the woman go and we'll leave in peace." Sam felt his heart racing and his hands sweat, knowing it was a huge bluff, but it was their only chance and so he kept his face serious and menacing.

Felix then nodded at the executioner and the man removed the rope from her neck and she was pushed toward Sam, who took her in his arms, feeling great relief at seeing that she would be all right and the two stared at each other, both feeling their hearts racing, before the hunter took her away from there, still with the cell phone on hand, and people tried to stay away from them.

"Samuel?" She whispered in surprise and secretly, delighted. Never in 300 years had she expected to be saved by the giant as if he were some kind of prince and she, a damsel in distress. "What are you doing here?"

"Right now, saving you from this hell." He whispered, holding her in his arms, so that no one would try to hurt her. He was so relieved to see her ok.

As they walked toward the square's exit, Rowena didn't look at the crowd, some were afraid of her and others loked with hatred. She looked at Sam's face, his hair falling over his eyes, his determined gaze as he held her in his arms as if she weighed no more than a rag doll, drawing her closer to the warmth of his chest.

When he met her eyes and smiled, a little shy, the witch felt a slight flush rise up her neck and her heart melted, as she had never thought possible, she had started to feel attracted to the Giant months ago. He was fair, determined, and compassionate, and he treated her well despite their turbulent partnerships.

Sam carried her to the far side of the village, where there was a hut that looked abandoned and a tall pile of hay beside it and he then laid the witch over the hay so he could break open the door.

Rowena took a deep breath and tried to look powerful despite the situation, she didn't want to show weakness in front of men who humiliated her or Sam, who had come to her rescue, because weakness was like love, knocked you down. She then extended her wrists to him, saying:

"Take this disgusting thing off me Samuel."

"Woo, thanking me first would be nice." He answered sarcastically, taking a staple and beaking the handcuffs.

"I am powerful, I am a witch with a great strength and I could have saved myself without help." She said angrily, feeling the handcuffs release her wrists and Sam looked at her indecipherably, staring into her green eyes.

He knew a little about Rowena's past, that she had been a poor human of that century and that she had been impregnated and abandoned by Crowley's father who, apparently was Felix, what had left him angrier, wanting to go back there and teach him a lesson. Then she had become a strong witch. It didn't justify her actions, but it explained.

Sam's eyes softened, not in pity, but in admiration and he closed his hands around her wrists, not locking her, but stroking them with his thumb and he gave her a soft smile.

"Rowena, I know you're strong, but even super women sometimes need supermen and vice versa to be free from your personal hell, and there's nothing wrong with that, it's not being weak, quite the contrary, you need a lot of strength and courage to admit it."

"Samuel..." Rowena felt touched and her eyes glittered with tears and she couldn't hide her attraction to him, feeling her heart. "Why did you save me?"

"Because you didn't deserve to be hanged, because you're part of our team, but mostly, because I'm in love with you." He admitted with a small smile, staring at her and seeing that she was touched.

He lifted a hand to her hair, which had been pulled probably by Felix and gently caressing them, pressing his lips to her neck, and placing a kiss there, absorbing the scent of the witch, feeling her shiver and then watching her.

The witch parted her red lips in surprise and she leaned forward, resting her free hand beneath his chest, feeling it move with his breath.

Sam grabbed her by the waist, lowering his hand from her hair to her back, caressing them sensuously, feeling her skin over the thin, expensive material and she closed her eyes, brushing her lips against his cheek, close to his mouth, letting a lipstick mark there.

But before Sam could kiss her, he felt his body shrink and Rowena opened her eyes, shocked and then, amused. Giant Samuel was shorter than she was, he now was a 10-year-old boy, and she laughed, finding him cute, though she had never been very fond of children.

"Who bewitched you?"

"A witch, during a case." The boy said in frustration, but his angry face was even cuter as she touched the tip of his nose with her finger lightly. "I don't believe Crowley didn't warn me that if I was kissed in the face by a woman in my adult form, I would change too!"

"Ahhhh, the kiss spell."

"Can you heal me?" He asked blushing, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans and the witch smiled reluctantly, coming down from the pile of hay and bending her knees to stay in the same height as he and brushed his hair gently.

"Of course." And then she cupped his face with her hands gently and pressed her lips to his in a simple, yet full of feelings kiss.

When Rowena looked up, feeling her lips tingle and she didn't know if it was from the kiss or the spell broken by her, the witch found Sam, already in his adult form and smiling with the kiss and her hands that a little ago had been on his face now were around his neck where she could reach.

The hunter then lifted her by the buttocks and she wrapped her legs around his waist, ignoring the dress that limited her movements, feeling her body melt and he whispered:

"It worked?"

"There's only one way to find out..."

And Sam led her inside the dark hut, still holding her and nothing happened, he was still an adult and smiled, seeing the green eyes gleaming even in the dark and one of his hands holding her caressed her gently, still feeling the electricity from that peculiar kiss, in a strange situation, waiting for her to take the next step.

"I'm in love with you too, Samuel, as hard as those feelings are to me." She admitted, giving a small smile, knowing that only he would be able to see her so exposed, saying what she felt and he whispered, feeling as if she cast spell in his blood to boil for her

"Little witch..."

"Giant."

And Sam laughed, releasing her, and as her feet reached the ground, he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, wanting to let her out of breath and succeeding.

One of Sam's hands remained under her buttocks while the other rose to her face, caressing her and feeling her hands grab the front of his shirt, deepening the kiss and doing wonders with het tongue.

Sam put more pressure on her lips and the hand on her face went down to the zipper on the back of her neck and Rowena smirked, interrupting the kiss and making a sign with her head challenging him and Sam opened it, letting the dress fall at the witch's feet and Sam admired her, feeling his body respond to her beauty, before he got rid of his flannel shirt and kissed her again, her fingernails clawing at his bare chest, feeling his muscles and alternating between scratching and massaging.

Sam led Rowena toward the mattress in front of a fireplace, and she lifted a hand, snapping her fingers, and the fireplace lit up while her tongue found Sam's and then she fell over the mattress, soft with the hay down, and Sam fell over her, watching her and smiling.

"You're beautiful Rowena..."

And Sam lowered his lips to the side of her neck, keeping one hand on the mattress so as not to crush her and the other went to her left breast, feeling the witch's heart beating fast, before beginning to caress it in circles, making the redhead toss her head sideways.

"Sam..." She moaned feeling good, lifting one hand and stroking his hair while the other leaned on his biceps, feeling his hand go to her right breast, massaging it and closing his hand around.

The witch's foot then went to his leg, pushing the hem of his pants and Sam knelt, pulling off his belt and pants, and Rowena smirked, stretching and watching the body in front of her. He was beautiful, strong and hard.

"Wow, Samuel..."

He smirked and Rowena knelt down, lowering her head and kissing his shoulder and then his chest, giving slight bites and he closed his eyes, bringing one hand to her bare back and caressing her, burying the other in her red hair and Rowena ran her hands down his abdomen, holding his member and stroking it.

"Rowena..." He felt his blood being pumped with her movements and then he moved her hands away, making her fall back lightly on the mattress.

Rowena realized that she and Sam were perfect together, Sam seemed to know what she liked, the struggle for power that flowed naturally, filled with feelings.

Sam then took her lips in another electrifying kiss, feeling her hand grasp his back as his hand came down, caressing her belly and reaching her center. His fingers caressed her, feeling her body tremble and then he used one finger and then another and Rowena felt herself in paradise with the talent his fingers had.

When they were both ready, they looked at each other, confirming that this was what they wanted and she could see Sam's attraction and passion in his eyes, knowing that hers had the same feelings and the redhead bit her lip in a sexy way, making Sam felt more rigid and the two became one, finding a rhythm.

They kissed passionately as one of her hands clawed at his back and the other grabbed the fabric of the mattress and Sam caught it, entwining their fingers as he gripped her waist, increasing the pace and both embraced, wanting more closeness and feeling the passion and attraction begin to become love.

When they exploded, together, Sam brought the witch to his chest, kissing her lightly and feeling his heart warm up with her in his arms, who fit in his arms like a glove, before catching their breath.

"Wow..." Rowena murmured, looking up and smiling and Sam laughed, caressing her cheek and making her melt.

"I'll take that you liked it."

The redhead sat for a moment, still feeling like jelly, before grabbing Sam's flannel shirt, which she used to criticize so much, making him shake his head amused and she dressed herself in it, holding her hair on top of her head to arrange the shirt before Sam opened his arms and she snuggles into them.

They still had some time before Crowley returned them to the 21st century and they both knew that although they were still the same people, a hunter who was often driven by emotions and she, a self-willed witch, back in the present they would be together in the cases, but also like that moment too.

"Samuel..." She whispered, taking a deep breath and he looked down, one hand around her body and the other stroking the flannel-covered arm and she gave him a beautiful smile, free of sarcasm or malice. "Thank you for saving me from that hell."

Sam, touched, kissed her lips with love, feeling his body respond to hers again as her foot rose up to his thigh and when they broke the kiss to breathe, he pressed his forehead to hers, smiling and stroking her red hair:

"I'll always take from there, lift you up like I'm your helium."


End file.
